When a bad boy got stucked in love
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang badboy yang sangat menyebalkan dan poker.. Xi Luhan, siswa pertukaran pelajar antara China-Korea yang innocent, Saat sudah terlanjur mengenal 'cinta', Sehun dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan.. Harga dirinya sebagai anak seorang assain? Atau cintanya pada Luhan yang sudah banyak merubah diri Sehun? / HunHan! Oneshoot!


Tittle: When a badboy got stucked in love

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby / DRae

Genre: Romance

Main Cast:

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Support Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang badboy yang sangat menyebalkan dan poker.. Xi Luhan, siswa pertukaran pelajar antara China-Korea yang innocent, siswa yang merubah segala tentang Sehun... Saat sudah terlanjur mengenal 'cinta', Sehun dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan.. Harga dirinya sebagai anak seorang assain? Atau cintanya pada Luhan yang sudah banyak merubah diri Sehun? Ketika sebuah pilihan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menentukan.. Apa yang akan kalian pilih?

A/n: Haloha, mian lama ga update, masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolah -_- nah ini dia Dhey bawain FF baru, maunya sih Luhan yang jadi badboy, tapi susah xD yajadilah Sehun yang jadi badboy, yaudah happy reading aja yah, mowwaahhh :'D

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi bersurai _**blonde**_ sedang duduk dikursi kerja-nya, namja tersebut berulang ulang kali memutar mutar handphone-nya diatas meja kerja-nya.

**Drrttt... Drrtttt..**

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu tentang Oh Sehun"

"..."

"Ikuti dia, dan cari tau 'seusatu' yang sangat berharga baginya"

"..."

"Aku mengandalkan kalian"

**Pipp**

Namja tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduk-nya dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar di ruang kerjanya tersebut.

"_**The game is just started**_", seringgai puas terpampang jelas diwajah tampan namja tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dengan kejinya namja tersebut melesatkan peluru dari pistol digenggamannya kearah jendela didepannya hingga pecah.

.

.

.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida, _**you can call me Luhan.. Bangaptaeumnida, i'm sorry i can't speak koran well**_", Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas setelah dipersilahkan songsaengnim masuk tadi, jujur Luhan agak gugup dengan keadaan dikelas ini, lihatlah wajah wajah siswa/i yang sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan sekarang, siswi yeoja yang memandang Luhan iri, sedangkan siswa namja memperhatikan Luhan dari ataskepala sampai kakinya, begitu seterusnya.

"_**I.. I'm sorry.. Is there something wrong with me?**_", ujar Luhan sambil memperhatikan celana dan seragamnya karena heran kenapa seisi kelas memperhatikannya, apakah ia salah pakai seragam? Atau memang wajahnya sangat aneh sekarang?

"_**There's no Luhan-ah.. You can take a seat, there's an empty chairs at the back, you can sit there**_", Kim songsaengnim menunjuk bangku belakang yang kosong, sebenarnya kedua bangkunya kosong..

"Ah.. Ne, gamshamnida songsaengnim", Luhan membungkuk sopan sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi namamu Luhan, ne?", ucap salahsatu siswa yang sedang berjalan dan hendak duduk disamping Luhan.

"N-ne, mianhaeyo, _**my korean is not well**_", ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada namja yang sudah menempatkan pantatnya untuk duduk disamping Luhan.

"_**It's okay.. I wanna ask you something.. May i**_?"

"_**Ask everything**_"

"Ehm.. _**This.. Do you wanna have a date with.. Me?**_", namja itu mengatakannya dengan gugup dan diakhiri dengan menunduk malu.

"_**I thi**_-"

"Kamu siapa?", seorang namja tinggi putih tiba tiba muncul dan berucap dengan nada dingin tapi wajahnya tetap datar, apa ada orang yang bisa melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan seperti itu? Jawabannya tentu saja ada, hanya Oh Sehun seorang.

"Se-sehun-ah..", namja yang menghampiri Luhan tadi terkejut dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti namja tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduk yang tadinya dengan seenak jidatnya saja menempatkan pantat nistanya diatas tempat duduk Oh Sehun, namja tersebut mengira jika Sehun tidak akan datang kesekolah lagi alias bolos lagi, tapi ternyata dugaannya melesat jauh dari kenyataan.

"Hey.. Namanya Xi Luhan, siswa pertukaran China-Korea -yang dibicara-bicarakan oleh seisi sekolah karena gosipnya siswa itu cantik, tapi memang cantik sih-, dan masalah kau menyebutnya 'yeoja'.. Ekhem.. Dia itu namja sama sepertimu dan aku.. Dan juga masalah kenapa dia duduk disitu, duduk disebelahmu, karena bangku itu lah satu satunya bangku yang kosong dikelas ini.. Jika kau tidak setuju dengan penempatan Luhan duduk disana, silahkan bicarakan dengan songsaengnim", Suho -sang ketua kelas- menjelaskan dengan seteliti telitinya karena ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Sehun yang dinginnya minta ampun itu, jika suara 'dingin' Sehun diibaratkan jarum, mungkin semua orang yang mendengar Sehun bebicara panjang lebar dengan nada 'dingin' akan tewas seketika, untung nya Sehun tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar, jadi orang yang mendengarnya berbicara singkat hanya luka lecet sedikit -ini apa?-

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing masing sisi kantong celananya, "Ohh... Jadi ini dia siswa pertukarannya.. Semoga kau betah duduk disampingku, dan juga.. Jangan pernah menyentuh 'daerah'-ku, arra?!", Sehun berucap sambil membungkuk dan terus membungkuk hingga tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Luhan yang sedang duduk, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memandang Sehun heran.

"Ah iya, satu lagi Sehun-ssi.. Dia belum bisa berbahasa korea dengan benar.. Jadi gunakanlah bahasa inggris", ucap Suho -lagi- dari tempat duduknya karena Suho mendengar Sehun mengoceh panjang lebar tapi tidak ada respon dari Luhan, sehingga Suho menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"_**So, i said that you're not allowed to touch my area.. I mean this-**_", Sehun menunjuk bangku dan mejanya. "_**-and.. I wish you could stay a bit longer **__**with me**__** bcs you'll be sitting with a 'diffrent' guy that you've ever seen-**_", Sehun kembali menegakkan badannya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun beranjak keluar kelas karena memang jam istirahat belum berakhir, "_**-sweetheart**_", ucap Sehun setelah ia berada tepat diambang pintu, semua siswa/i yang -berada didalam kelas- mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi langsung membelalakkan mata dan sebagian sambil menganga tidak percaya, sedetik setelah itu mata mereka beralih dari memandang Sehun tak percaya menuju ke objek yang dipanggil '_**Sweetheart**_' tadi, Xi Luhan..

.

.

.

"Jadi, jika gerak jatuh bebas dirumuskan dengan blablablabla", songsaengnim masih saja menjelaskan pelajaran fisika yang menurut sebagian -bahkan seluruh- siswa dikelas Luhan membosankan, Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh songsaengnim tersebut, bukankah bahasa korea-nya tidak bagus dan tidak fasih? Kenapa guru itu tidak menjelaskan dalam bahasa inggris saja? Uhh.. Menyebalkan.

"_**So.. Don't understand, huh?**_", Sehun melipat tangannya diatas mejanya dan menumpukan kepalanya diatasnya, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"_**Ne, i can't speak korean well and i also can't understand korean, i just know a basic language -maybe word- it's so disgusting**_", Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, Luhan heran dengan perubahan nada bicara Sehun, yang beberapa menit lalu dingin dan menusuk, sekarang walaupun masih tetap dingin dan datar tetapi tidak sedingin tadi mungkin, itu lah yang dipikiran Luhan.

"_**You should prepare yourself before goin' and studying here, you know it's hard if you're in other's country and you dunno how and what they're speaking and even what are they doing?**_", Sehun menggeser kepalanya sehingga ia menghadap Luhan yang juga sedang menghadap dirinya, Sehun memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Luhan.. Setiap apapun yang berada diwajah Luhan.. Bulu mata yang lentik walaupun tidak lebat, wajah yang mulus dan indah bagaikan boneka plastik atau lebih sering dikenal dengan barbie.. Semua.. sempurna..

"_**Yeah, i think **__**i should**__**.. But it's too hard to learn korean just in two weeks, you know that right?**_", Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya, ia merasa tidak berguna menjadi siswa pertukaran, bahasa negara yang ia tumpangi ini saja ia tidak bisa, huuh..

"_**It's okay, i'll help you with what the teacher said.. And you've to pay with that**_"

"_**Huhh.. I know it'll be cost something.. So what do you want**_?"

"_**Nothing, just be my side and teach me about every lesson that i've told you what's teacher said.. So, deal?**_"

"_**Yeah, i think i should, bcs there's no another choice.. Deal!**_"

.

.

.

Setiap hari Luhan dan Sehun semakin dekat saja, terutama saat jam pelajaran sedang dimulai, Sehun selalu mengatakan ulang apa yang dikatakan songsaengnim saat pelajaran dimulai -tentu saja seingat Sehun-, dan juga Luhan menjelaskan pelajaran dan membahas soal yang diberikan songsaengnim pada mereka, siswa/i yang sekelas dengan mereka pun sudah menyadari kedekatan antara Sehun dan Luhan, yah.. Ada seenggok fans Sehun yang sedikit -bahkan sangat- cemburu dengan Luhan yang dengan mudahnya -bahkan sangat mudah- mendekati Sehun, ah ani.. Bukan Luhan yang mendekati Sehun, tapi sebaliknya.. Sehun yang mendekati Luhan, tapi setidaknya kedekatan mereka memberi dampak baik pada seisi kelas bahkan guru guru di sekolah tersebut, Sehun jadi jarang membolos dan membuat onar dengan siswa lain atau dengan preman luar sekolah, Sehun selalu belajar akhir akhir ini, tentu saja dengan dikawal Luhan, jika Luhan tidak masuk atau izin sekalipun, Sehun juga akan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, membolos dan membuat onar.. Seakan akan Luhan adalah salahsatu alasan Sehun untuk belajar..

Tapi hanya satu yang belum berubah dari Sehun, yang paling menyebalkan dari seluruh sifat buruk seorang Oh Sehun, Sehun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'maaf', sekali dalam seumur hidupnya pun tidak pernah, seluruh siswa/i selalu jengkel dengan Sehun jika ia tidak sengaja atupun sengaja melakukan kesalahan pada mereka, Sehun malah menyalahkan mereka atas kesalahannya sendiri, dan langsung melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf bahkan memasang wajah bersalah sekali dan sedikitpun..

"_**So Sehun-ah are you understand?**__**-**_ Hey Sehun.. Yak Oh Se Hun!", Luhan berteriak dengan sangat sangat kencang karena Sehun malah tertidur saat Luhan sedang menjelaskan cara bagaimana menyelesaikan soal latihan yang barusan diberikan oleh songsaengnim yang mengajar.. Saat sedang sibuk menggoyang goyangkan badan Sehun -tentu saja bertujuan untuk membangunkan namja albino tersebut- Luhan baru sadar jika semua mata sedang memperhatikannya dan tatapan tajam dari songsaengnim seakan akan spesial dihadiahkan untuk Luhan, saat songsaengnim sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, Luhan hanya menunduk takut menatap tatapan horror dari gurunya itu, Luhan menyenggol Sehun untuk bangun.. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan 'agak' ekstra, akhirnya Sehun bangun juga..

"Ekhem.. _**Why are you screaming in my class Luhan-ssi? And you're screaming about Sehun's name, **__**rite? W**__**hat are you trying to do? Waking the 'sleeping beuty' Sehun up?**_", ujar songsaengnim sambil perlahan berangkat dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikelasnya ini? '_**Luhan's screaming**_'? '_**Sehun's name**_'? '_**Waking the sleeping beauty Sehun up**_'? Oh god, Luhan berteriak karena kesal Sehun ketiduran saat ia sedang menjelaskan tadi, Sehun baru sadar, jadi ini kenapa songsaengnim marah, Sehun-pun manggut manggut mengerti.

"Yak Oh Sehun, kenapa kau manggut manggut seperti itu?", songsaengnim berhenti tepat disamping Sehun dan menatap intens siswa dengan segunung predikat kenakalannya itu, sedangkan yang dipandangi balas menatap guru yang sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya itu dengan tak kalah tajam, semua siswa/i yang berada dikelas itu -termasuk Luhan- bergidik ngeri melihat adanya sengatan sengatan listrik yang berada diantara guru dan anak muridnya itu, tak terkecuali Luhan, ia yang baru saja masuk dan belum banyak mengenal tentang kepribadian seorang Oh Sehun makin heran dan ngeri dengan suasana yang bisa dikatakan sangat mencekam ini..

Tidak sebelum sebuah ketukan pintu menyelamatkan hawa kelas ini dari keadaan yang sangat mencekam, songsaengnim terpaksa harus meninggalkan Sehun dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu yang sedang diketuk oleh entah siapa itu, tapi setidaknya itu membuat Sehun merasa menang dan menampakkan senyum kemenangan -atau seringgaian miliknya yang sangat seram itu, tapi berbeda dimata siswi yeoja, mereka memandang seringgaian itu sangat menawan, sebagian juga menahan teriakan mereka agar tidak tambah membuat gaduh kelas..

"Maaf menganggu jam anda tuan Kim, tapi ada satu lagi siswa luar yang ingin belajar disini, tapi hanya satu hari saja, sedangkan Xi Luhan menjadi siswa pertukaran sampai semestester ini berakhir", ucap guru yeoja yang berada didepan pintu kelas dan menghadap langsung ke songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar mereka. "Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu", lanjut guru yeoja tadi dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar siswa 'luar' itu bisa masuk.

Siswa 'luar' itupun masuk, dengan rambut bercat blonde dengan style sedikit berantakan, kedua telapak tangan dimasukkan di masing masing sisi kantong celananya, seragam yang terpakai dan terbalut rapi dibadan jangkung siswa tersebut, semua pandangan mata tak lepas dari sosok didepan mereka saat ini, tak terkecuali Luhan..

"Ne annyeonghaseyo, Wu Yi Fan imnida, _**you can call me Kris or Yifan if you want**_, bangapteumnida, saya harap bisa berteman baik dengan kalian, xiexie", siswa pertukaran yang diketahui bernama Kris itu pun membungkuk dan memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya, Luhan bersumpah jika seluruh siswi yeoja ingin berteriak saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya mereka masih mempunyai malu, yah setidaknya itu cukup untuk tetap menjaga keadaan kelas untuk tetap dalam keadaan sunyi.

"Sehun-ah, _**he is hands**_- Yak Oh Sehun! _**Why are you ignoring me?!**_ Hissshhh _**dammit!**_ Oh Sehun! _**I'm not joking! Where are you going?!**_", Luhan berteriak -lagi- untuk yang kedua kalinya, pertama karena Sehun tertidur saat ia sedang menjelaskan, sekarang Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berbicara, dasar albino kejam!

"_**Into your heart-**_", Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa berbalik dan Luhan bersumpah kalau tadi dia melihat Sehun dan Kris saling bertatapan saat Sehun melintas didepan Kris tadi, bukan tatapan antara siswa baru dan siswa lama, tapi tatapan tajam dan juga Luhan melihat seringgai tipis yang tercetak dari mulut seorang Wu Yi Fan dan kilatan mata amarah dari seorang Oh Se Hun, oke sekarang Luhan tambah bingung dengan keadaan kelas -lebih tepatnya profile dari seorang Oh Sehun- sekarang, Sehun berbalik saat sudah berada tepat diambang pintu, "_**-don't leave without me, i'll see you in school's gate when the bell is ringing.. Remember, don't leave without me, don't even dare-**_", Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan melemparkan tatapan mematikan miliknya pada Kris, Sehun berbalik lagi hendak keluar kelas, "_**-sweetheart**_", dan lagi.. Oh Sehun memanggilnya '_**sweetheart**_'..

"_**Ignore him**_, yah Kris-ssi, _**you can take a seat beside**_ Luhan-ssi, _**while Sehun is out, you can sit there in a while**_", ucap songsaengnim sambil menunjuk bangku disamping Luhan.

"Ne, gamshamnida", Kris beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan mulai berjalan ketempat duduk yang diduduki Sehun tadi.

_**"Oh god, i feel i will not like this guy, Sehun-ah... Where are you?"**_, Luhan memohon dalam hatinya, berharap agar Sehun datang, tapi harapan tinggal harapan, Sehun tidak akan datang setelah beberapa detik ia baru keluar.

.

.

.

"_**Dammit! He's lying!**_", Luhan menggerutu kecil karena sudah kesal menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang sekolah mereka selama kurang lebih 1 setengah jam, bayangkan! Satu setengah jam! Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar! Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, Luhan menunggu dengan berdiri, tepat didepan gerbang seperti yang Sehun pinta, idiot? Mungkin! Bodoh? Tentu saja!

Tiba tiba motor sport hitam berhenti tepat didepan Luhan, "_**Hey Luhan-ah, wanna come with me?**_", sebentar sebentar, Luhan rasa ia kenal suara ini, yah ini suara Kris! Iyaiya Kris!

"Eh?! _**Sehun told me to wait for him**_", Luhan menjawab seadanya, yah memang itu adanya.

Kris membuka kaca helm motornya, "Hey hey, _**you've been waiting here for more **__**a half**__** hours if i don't have a mistaken of counting it**_", ucap Kris sambil menunjukkan smirk tipisnya pada Luhan karena merasa ia menang.

"_**It's okay Kris, i can wait for Sehun here, even if i must stand over here for more than you can**_", Luhan berucap dengan sedikit ketus, ia memang agak sedikit -bahkan sangat- tidak suka dengan Kris.

"_**Ahh i see, be carefull Luhan-ah, i heard that so many bad boy over here-**_", ucap Kris sambil menutup kembali kaca helm-nya, "_**-**__**I'll go first, and **__**see ya later**_", lanjutnya.

Luhan menghela napas leganya setelah Kris pergi, yah menurut hati Luhan memang Kris sepertinya bukan tipikal remaja yang baik, bisa dilihat dari sorot matanya jika ia merupak jenis namja yang licik!

_**Drrtt... Drrttt...**_

"Yaakkk OH SEHUN! _**I'M WAITING HERE **__**LIKE AN **__**IDIOTS**__**, YOU KNOW!**__**! WHERE ARE YOU?!**_", Luhan berteriak sedetik setelah handphone-nya tertempel disalah satu telinganya, Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh jika saja disini banyak orang akibat ia berteriak dengan seenak jidatnya saja, untungnya jalan didepan sekolah mereka sedang sepi karena ini merupakan lewat jam pulang kerja.

_**"Calm down Luhan-ah, i have something to take care first, i'll take you hmm... For... Arround five, hm?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah i know it! I exactly know it! You can do as you wish, jerk! I'm leaving now!**_"

_**Pip**_

Luhan menutup kasar panggilan dari Sehun tersebut, Luhan sudah bosan menunggu selama satu setengah jam disini dan sekarang disuruh untuk menunggu setengah jam lagi oleh si brengsek Sehun itu, oh tidak terimakasih, Luhan bisa pulang sendiri tanpa Sehun.

Luhan berjalan dengan gusar sepanjang jalan sekolah ke rumah -atau mungkin apartment- nya, sekali sekali Luhan menendangi batu batu kerikil yang dilewatinya -atau mungkin yang menghalangi jalannya- karena kesal dengan bocah tengik seperti Sehun itu -yah terhitung jarak umur Luhan terpanggut 4 bulan lebih tua dari pada Sehun, jadi Luhan bisa saja mengejek bocah albino itu sepuas hatinya-

Disepanjang perjalanan Luhan yang memang sedang sepi karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Luhan merasakan seseorang -atau mungkin banyak orang- yang sedang mengikuti dan memperhatikannya, Luhan mencoba untuk menoleh kebelakang perlahan agar terlihat seperti tidak mencurigakan, dan yang ditemukan Luhan adalah 5 orang yang sedang mengikutinya dengan sangat telaten, seakan akan mereka tidak sedang mengikuti Luhan, tapi maaf saja Luhan sudah tau maksud mereka dan jika mereka sedang mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan 'sedikit' menambah kecepatan berjalannya, ya tentu saja itu akan dilakukan setiap orang jika mengetahui mereka sedang diikuti atau lebih parahnya lagi kemungkinan akan diculik! Tidak! Luhan belum siap untuk dipaksa dan ditempatkan diruangan gelap dan bau! Belum lagi dengan 'penghuni' lokal diruangan tersebut! Uhh, membayangkannya saja Luhan ingin muntah, apalagi jika ia benar benar ada disana! Andwee!

**BRUGHH!**

Tiba tiba Luhan mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh -atau mungkin seseorang-, Luhan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan salah satu dari 5 orang yang mengikutinya itu jatuh tepat didekat kakinya, ke 4 orang lainnya melongo melihat salah satu teman mereka jatuh pingsan dibelakang Luhan secara tiba tiba.

Sedetik setelah itu, Luhan melihat jarum tipis kira kira sepanjang jari telunjuk berkecepatan sangat sangat tinggi melayang dari arah berlawanan dengan Luhan dan menancap tepat diperpotongan leher ke 4 -atau mungkin ke 5- namja tersebut yang mengakibatkan ke 5 namja tersebut pingsan, Luhan melongo tidak percaya dengan kejadian didepan mata-nya tersebut.

"_**I told you to wait for me**_"

Luhan tersentak dengan pernyataan dari sesorang tersebut, Luhan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"_**What are you doin' here?**_", tanya Luhan sedikit ketus dengan Sehun.

"_**Ofcourse helping you**_", Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada masing masing kantong celananya dengan salahsatu alisnya terangkat dan salahsatu sudut bibirnya terangkat sehingga menimbulkan _**smirk**_ tipis nan menyeramkan milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hah? _**W-what are you sayin'?**_", sedetik kemudian _**smirk**_ tipis dari seorang Oh Sehun lenyap dan kepala Sehun yang awalnya berdiri tegak dengan tegas, sekarang sudah menunduk dalam karena merutuki kebodohan -atau mungkin kepolosan- dari seorang Xi -Oh- Luhan.

"_**C'mon **_Luhan-ah, aku yang menyelamatkanmu", Sehun _**facepalm **_karena awalnya Sehun ingin menjadi pahlawan karena Sehun secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Luhan dari insiden 'penculikan' yang jika saja Sehun tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin Luhan sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi, kamu yang ngebuat mereka pingsan?"

"Haahhh… _**I'll explain everything later, only if you wanna go with me**_", tawar Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang melongo ria akibat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dan belum tentu dapat dicerna oleh otak Luhan, yah walaupun Luhan merupakan siswa pertukaran –yang menandakan jika Luhan itu pintar-, tapi tidak semua orang bisa dengan cepat mengerti situasi seperti yang dialami Luhan sekarang jika kau sedang berada diposisi Luhan.

"_**So, you're askin' me for a blind date?**_", Luhan menampakkan _**smirk**_ tipis yang –mungkin- ia pelajari dari Sehun.

"_**I'm not sayin' it, you're asking for it by yourself, my prince(ss)**_", Sehun memperagakan acting seorang pangeran yang akan mengajak putrinya berdansa –dengan mengayunkan tangannya dari belakang pinggang hingga tangan Sehun tepat didepan perut Luhan dengan Sehun sedikit menunduk- /silahkan berimajinasi xD/

"_**I know exactly what you want, my prince**_", Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan sedikit menunduk, sama persis yang dilakukan putri kerajaan jika menerima tawaran sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka, didalam café disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul, mereka –Sehun dan Luhan mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang didekat dinding dipojok kanan, sebenarnya Luhan lah yang memilih tempat disudut seperti itu.

"_**So, what makes you're taking me here?**_", Tanya Luhan sambil mengaduk ngaduk cappuccino-nya.

"_**First of all, I am sorry for making you waitin' for me for more than a half hours—**_"

"—dan masalah lima orang namja yang mengikutimu itu.. mereka itu suruhan Kris, aku tidak tau mengapa Kris berpikiran untuk menculikmu, tapi yang aku tahu kalian tidak ada masalah, _**rite?**_", balas Sehun atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ne, aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya semenjak kau keluar dari kelas, _**but, the last time when I talked to him was when I was waiting for you, **_didepan gerbang sekolah", yah, terakhir kali Luhan bicara pada Kris adalah saat Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang sekolah, memang pada saat itu Luhan berbicara sedikit ketus dengan Kris, tapi bukankah itu biasa? Tidak mungkin jika Kris ingin menculiknya hanya karena ia berbicara ketus dengan namja berambut _**blonde**_ itu bukan? Tidak masuk akal, sangat!

"Sebenarnya, ayahku adalah ketua mafia terbesar di Seoul dan ayah Kris merupakan ketua mafia di Beijing—", Luhan hampir saja memuncratkan cappuccino yang baru saja masuk kerongga mulutnya akibat mendengar kata kata Sehun yang sedikit frontal itu, tapi Luhan menegak habis cappuccino di mulutnya karena Luhan ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan dari seorang Oh Sehun -tanpa mengambil resiko jika saja nanti Luhan akan memuncratkan cappuccino-nya jika Sehun mengucapkan kata kata frontal lainnya-

"—ayahku adalah saingan terbesar ayah Kris, ayah Kris selalu mencoba untuk membunuh ayahku, terakhir kali ayah Kris mencoba untuk membunuh ayahku, aku lah yang dijadikan sandera oleh ayah Kris dengan dibantu oleh ibu Kris—", Sehun menggenggam erat gelas kopi-nya hingga hampir pecah –atau mngkin sebentar lagi akan pecah karena gelas itu sudah retak!-, suara retakan gelas kaca itupun terdengar sampai ketelinga Luhan, Luhan menggeser kursinya hingga sekarang Luhan berada tepat disamping Sehun, Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun pelan bermaksud agar namja berkulit putih pucat itu sedikit tenang.

"-karena yang disandera adalah aku, ayahku diam diam membawa anak buah-nya untuk menarikku kembali, jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh, begitulah pesan ayahku terhadap anak buahnya, tapi mungkin mereka tidak menangkap dengan jelas pesan dari ayahku, sehingga kedua orangtua Kris mati terbunuh oleh bawahan ayahku!", Sehun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kopi-nya tersebut, Luhan masih mengelus pelan punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya dan lama kelamaan genggaman Sehun pada gelas tak berdosa itupun melonggar hingga lepas sama sekali, Luhan kembali menarik tangannya dari punggung Sehun dan beralih mengaduk kembali cappuccino-nya yang sempat terlantar.

"Jadi hubungannya denganku dan percobaan Kris untuk menculikku apa?", tanya Luhan dan setelah itu Luhan mulai menyeruput cappuccino yang dipesannya tadi -dan sedari tadi diaduk-

"Mungkin Kris ingin balas dendam denganku atas kematian orangtua-nya, dengan kau menjadi sandera", ucap Sehun datar, Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, seolah olah tatapan itu berarti _**aku-akan-melindungi-mu-dan-aku-janji**_, dan tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk pelan dan kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada cappuccino yang sedang diaduknya tersebut.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, kau harus berada disampingku Luhan-ah", ucap Sehun tegas dan berkesan memaksa, Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan menjadi korban didalam permasalahan antara dirinya dan Kris, walaupun faktanya Luhan merupakan 'orang' baru yang belum tau apa apa, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang menganggap Kris itu 'orang' baru, tapi bagi Sehun tidak, Kris sudah merencanakan semuanya jauh jauh hari.

"_**Whether if i say no, you're still forcing me, rite?**_", ucap Luhan sebelum kembali meminum cappuccino-nya.

"_**You know me so well, **_Luhan-ah"

.

.

.

_**Pengumuman**_

_**Minggu malam pukul 7, sekolah kita akan mengadakan pembukaan pentas seni di hotel SM, seluruh siswa diharapkan hadir dengan siswa namja menggunakan jas sedangkan siswi yeoja menggunakan gaun, setiap siswa diharapkan memiliki pasangan masing masing, terimakasih.**_

_**P.S: Pasangan silahkan tentukan sendiri**_

.

.

.

"Sehun mau pergi dengan siapa?", tanya Luhan pada Sehun sesaat mereka membaca pengumuman dimading sekolah tadi, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kekelas mereka berdua.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing masing saku celananya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar, "_**I dunno**_, kau sendiri?", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan sejenak, meski yang terlihat hanya puncak kepala Luhan -karena Luhan 'sedikit' lebih pendek daripada Sehun-

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tau, "_**but, Kris' asking me to go with him**_", Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, Sehun masih saja berjalan dan memandang lurus kedepan, tidak merespon atas pernyataan Luhan tadi.

"Kau akan pergi denganku ke pembukaan pentas seni minggu nanti", ucap Sehun datar namun setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun tersebut sangat tajam dan berkesan memaksa.

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar, "Jinjja?!", Sehun terpaksa ikut berhenti karena Luhan yang memberhentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi yang _**uh-oh-imut-sekaleeee**_

"Ne, _**I'll pick you up at your apartment**_"

"Jangan terlambat"

"Berdandan lah yang cantik"

"Hey, aku ini namja!"

"Tidak, kau cantik"

"Andwe!"

"Cantik"

Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal setelah kalah berdebat dengan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengusak surai coklat Luhan pelan dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau lihat? Oh Sehun tertawa? Daebak!", seorang siswa yang kebetulan sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya saat Sehun dan Luhan sedang lewat dan melihat Sehun tertawa, yah tertawa akibat seorang Xi Lu Han, dengan mudahnya namja cantik itu mematahkan poker face seorang Oh Sehun, yah walaupun hanya kekehan kecil, setidaknya Sehun tidak selalu berwajah datar seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Menurut Baekhyun -sahabat Luhan-, eyeliner itu membuat mata-mu lebih belo tapi sexy! Jadi yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang adalah memoleskan eyeliner hitam sebagai alasan bulu mata atas dan bawah Luhan -tau kan waktu SMTown Beijing? Pas Luhan duet sm BoA? Luhan pakek eyeliner! Ganteng bingit sumveh! Kira kira gitu lah Luhan sekarang-

Untuk terakhir kalinya Luhan memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar didalam kamar apartment-nya, Luhan tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri, Luhan mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi hitam bermotif garis putih, surai Luhan sedikit diberi gel agar rapi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu karena memang Sehun sudah siap disana, Sehun menggunakan jas putih dipadu dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah maron, surai Sehun ditata 'sedikit berantakan' yang menambah kesan cool dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun berdiri setelah melihat Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran apartment untuk menuju mobil sport putih milik Oh Sehun.

"Dasar albino! _**All of your stuffs are white**_", ucap Luhan mengejek, untung saja surai Sehun berwarna _**blonde**_, jika saja surainya juga berwarna putih, mungkin Sehun benar benar seorang albino!

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Sehun masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan fokus untuk mengemudikan mobilnya, Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk masuk koran karena kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menghadiri pembukaan pentas seni bukan? Memalukan!

Sesaat setelah sampai dan Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran hotel yang sebelumnya sudah disewa oleh pihak sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bergandengan dengan tangan bertautan.

Dari mulai Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dari parkiran sampai ke dalam gedung dan mereka duduk-pun, semua mata menatap mereka kagum, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, yah bagaimana tidak? Itu Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan berandal bisa terlihat sekeren itu -walaupun setiap hari Sehun juga sudah terlihat keren- dan bergandengan dengan Luhan, siswa pertukaran yang manis dan -ekhem..- cantik.

**Drrtt.. Drttt..**

Handphone Luhan bergetar menandakan adanya sms masuk, Luhan merogoh saku celana-nya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu, setelahnya Luhan tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku ke toilet yah..", sebenarnya ini lebih pantas dikatakan pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan _**puppy eyes**_ maut-nya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Oke, _**be carefull**_", Sehun mengusak pelan surai Luhan yang ditanggapi cengiran lebar oleh sang empunya, Luhan langsung berlari menuju toilet setelahnya.

.

.

.

_**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan, silahkan ulangi beberapa saat lagi**_

.

.

.

Yah, sudah setengah jam sejak Luhan permisi dengan Sehun untuk pergi ke toilet, dan selama itu juga Sehun mencoba menelpon Luhan tapi yang menyahut selalu saja operator sialan itu! Sehun jungah dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi untuk mencari Luhan, tapi baru selangkah Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, tiba tiba seluruh pintu dan jendela digedung ini tiba tiba tertutup rapat dan lampu tiba tiba mati, dan lima detik setelah itu, lampu kembali menyala dan didepan fodium terdapat Kris yang sedang menodongkan pistol kekepala Luhan yang berada didepannya dengan dikawal 3 suruhannya, bahkan disetiap pintu-pun terdapat suruhan Kris, kurang lebih sekarang mereka sedang dikepung!

"Oh Sehun, keluarlah", ucap Kris lantang saat semua pengunjung diam senyap setelah sebelumnya salahsatu suruhan Kris mendiamkan mereka.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dengan angkuhnya dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya tersebut, Sehun berhenti tepat dibelakang barisan bangku terdepan.

"Orangtuaku meninggal karena ayahmu! Jadi aku ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, satu satunya adalah Luhan!-"

"-Aku akan membuat pilihan, bersujud lah dan minta maaf didepanku dan Luhan kukembalikan, atau kau tidak mau minta maaf dan orang orang disini akan mati dengan Luhan menjadi korban pertama-"

"-Pilihan ada ditanganmu, Sehun-ah", Kris memperlihatkan smirk tipis tapi menyeramkan miliknya, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri, tapi tidak untuk Oh Sehun, apapun yang dilakukan Kris, seakan akan angin lalu yang hanya menerpanya sesaat.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, semenit setelahnya, Sehun -juga- mengeluarkan smirk lebih menyeremkan dibandingkan smirk milik Kris, "Jika aku memilih melepaskan Luhan dan tidak minta maaf?", Sehun langsung menendang kursi dihadapannya kearah Kris dan Luhan yang tentu saja mengharuskan Kris untuk mendorong Luhan menjauh agar ia dan Luhan tidak terkena tendangan kursi tersebut.

Sebuah keuntungan bagi Oh Sehun, Sehun dengan cepat menangkap Luhan dan 'menyerahkan'-nya kepada guru dan siswa lain yang berada dibelakang Sehun.

Kris kembali bangkit setelah sebelumnya sempat terjatuh akibat menghindar dari serangan Sehun tadi, Kris mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan kantong dalam jas-nya, Kris langsung melemparkan pisau tersebut kearah kepala Sehun, tapi dengan sigap Sehun menghindar, dan jadilah pisau lipat Kris tersebut mengenai salah satu tiang fondasi gedung tersebut, pisau tersebut menancap sangat dalam pada tiang itu menandakan betapa kuatnya lemparan Kris tersebut.

Sehun berlari menuju ketepi ruangan tersebut, saat berlari, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon salahsatu suruhannya untuk datang kegedung tersebut, Kris mengeluarkan pistol yang dibawanya tadi dan mencoba menembaki Sehun yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya, dan -lagi- Sehun dengan cekatan menghindar, Kris menembakkan peluru terakhirnya pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya, karena menurut perhitungan Sehun, seharusnya peluru Kris sudah habis, jadilah peluru tersebut sedikit menggores tulang pipi Sehun yang menyebabkan sedikit darah keluar dari bekas luka tersebut.

Kris membuang sembarang pistol kosong tersebut dan mulai maju untuk melawan Sehun, Kris melayangkan tinjunya kepipi kanan Sehun, tapi Sehun mengkap tangan Kris dan memutarkannya kebelakang punggung Kris, Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris sehingga tubuh namja jangkung tersebut jatuh dengan Sehun menindihnya dipunggung Kris dengan tangan Kris tetap dibelakang punggungnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar pintu dan jendela gedung tersebut yang dibuka paksa oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh suruhan Sehun, setelah semua pintu dan jendela terbuka, suruhan Sehun langsung menghajar dan memborgol semua suruhan Kris, setelah semuanya tertangkap, polisi-pun datang dengan membawa seluruh suruhan Kris dan bahkan Kris-nya sendiri ke mobil polisi.

Sehun kembali teringat dengan Luhan, Sehun langsung berlari keluar ruangan guna mencari Luhan, Sehun berlari keluar menuju mobile ambulance.

"Luhan-ah, _**are you okay sweetheart?**_", Sehun berujar sambil memasang wajah khawatir, Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Gwenchana, Sehun-ah. _**Look, Sehun is no longer poker anymore**_", ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan jari jari tangannya kesela sela surai Sehun, Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dan hangat pada Sehun.

"Yeah, _**it's all because of you, thank's**_", Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang berada disurainya dan membawanya turun dan meletakkannya kembali diatas tangan Luhan yang bebas.

"_**Nope,**_ kau juga.. Tidak apa apa kan Sehun-ah?", tanya Luhan khawatir, air wajahnya berubah dari bahagia menjadi khawatir.

"_**I'm fine**_", Sehun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya agar meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia tidak apa apa.

"Tapi Sehunnie.. _**Look! Your face! God!**_", Luhan menyentuh goresan ditulang pipi Sehun, Sehun sedikit meringgis ketika merasakan tangan Luhan menyentuh lukanya, Luhan mengambil kapas dan alkohol dari mobil ambulan tersebut dan mulai membersihkan luka Sehun.

"_**Thanks**_", Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang Sehun heran, berterimakasih? Untuk apa?

"_**For what?**_"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, "_**For everything**_"

Sehun mencium Luhan dalam, awalnya hanya menempelkan saja, namun lama kelamaan Sehun mulai berani untuk melumat bibir tersebut, lama seperti itu hingga Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Saranghae Luhan-ah"

"N-nado Sehunnie"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Epilog**_

"Aku pulang~", Sehun berteriak keras didepan pintu rumahnya sesaat setelah ia melepaskan sepatu kerjanya, seorang namja kecil keluar dari balik pintu dan memeluk kaki Sehun.

"_**Daddy! **_tadi pagi teman Jongin mengejek Jongin", adu namja kecil tersebut setelah Sehun membawanya kedalam gendongannya.

"Mengejek seperti apa hm?", tanya Sehun lembut sambil berjalan masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Dia bilang masa Jongin belum punya pistol? Kata temen Jongin, daddy itu ketua mafia! Huh, mafia itu apa daddy?", Sehun tercekat sendiri mendengar pertanyaan anak-nya tersebut, Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering seperti ia tidak pernah minum selama setahun, yang benar saja? Anak berumur 6 tahun bertanya tentang mafia? Dan parahnya lagi -apa tadi?- Jongin minta pistol? _**Aww men! That's awful!**_

Luhan datang sambil mengambil Jongin dari pelukan Sehun, "cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu Sehun-ah kau bau!", Luhan pura pura menutup hidungnya dengan salahsatu tangannya yang bebas, "benarkan Jongin-ah?"

"Nde, daddy bau, hush hush, sana mandi", Jongin kecil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengusir Sehun untuk mandi, Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua orang terpenting dikeluarganya tersebut.

Saat Sehun berjalan menaiki anak tangga rumahnya, tiba tiba satu pisau lipat melayang dari belakang kepala Sehun, Sehun dengan sigap mengindar sehingga pisau tersebut sempat memotong beberapa helai rambut Sehun dan menancap ke figura photo yang terpajang disalahsatu dinding disana.

"Yak Oh Zi Tao! Itu berbahaya! Jangan pernah melemparkan pisau itu ke daddymu!", Luhan berteriak dari arah dapur dan disambut oleh tertawa puas oleh Tao -anak sulung Sehun dan Luhan-

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! KEMARI KAU!"

"ANDWEEE! UMMMAAAA! DADDY MAU MENYIKSAKU"

"YAKK OH SEHUN! JANGAN BERLAKU KASAR PADA ANAK MU!"

"HUWWEEEEE DADDY CAMA TAO HYUNG GA MAU NGAJAK JONGIN MAIN! HUWEEE"

.

.

.

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n. Yossh akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, setelah lumutan lama banget dihape akhirnya publish juga, haqhaq, thanks to temen gue yang sudah jadi pembaca setia gue, gue terharu banget suer xD

Jadi, mind to review?


End file.
